ABSTRACT The Histopathology & Tissue Shared Resource (HTSR) is the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) resource for accessing human tissue for translational research and provides comprehensive, high-quality laboratory and interpretive pathology services. The HTSR collects and distributes fresh, frozen and formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissues (10,773 patients consented to date) and supplies technical and pathology support for investigator-driven collection protocols, including the novel conditionally reprogrammed cells (CRCs) and zevatar projects. HTSR Codirector Brent Harris, MD, PhD, oversees the delivery of HTSR?s comprehensive pathology services related to human and animal tissues. Under the day-to-day management of Codirector Deborah Berry, PhD, the laboratory provides human tissue and liquid biospecimens for translational research projects and comprehensive histology services, including tissue processing, paraffin and frozen section microtomy, staining, immunohistochemistry (IHC), immunofluorescence, laser-capture microdissection and tissue microarray (TMA) construction, staining and interpretative analysis. The HTSR also offers expert bioinformatics technical support, pathology database search capabilities, consultation services and educational support and training for users. In response to user surveys, investigator feedback and Advisory Committee recommendations since the last review, the HTSR has expanded its services to include quantitative automated brightfield and immunofluorescence image analysis, immunophenotyping, microRNA (miRNA) in situ staining and TMA construction. The HTSR works cooperatively with the Genomics & Epigenomics Shared Resource (GESR) and the Proteomics & Metabolomics Shared Resource (PMSR) to prepare human and animal model tissues for downstream genomic, proteomic and metabolomic analysis. The HTSR works cooperatively with the Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) to document clinical information and patient outcomes comprehensively for samples distributed from the HTSR, including specimens collected by the Survey, Recruitment & Biospecimen Collection Shared Resource (SRBSR) and Indivumed GmbH. Forty peer review? funded LCCC investigators representing all four LCCC Research Programs (Breast Cancer [BC], Cancer Prevention and Control [CPC], Experimental Therapeutics [ET], and Molecular Oncology [MO]) used the HTSR in 2017. The impact of the HTSR is demonstrated by the 70 peer-reviewed publications that have used HTSR resources in the current funding period.